


Holly

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's Christmas present.  500-word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holly

## Holly

#### by Spikedluv

Author's website: <http://spikedluv.net>  
Jim and Blair belong to me. *shifty eyes* What do you mean, they don't belong to me?!!  
Written December 15, 2005 for Sentinel Thursday Challenge #120: bell, holly, snow.  
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

Snow was falling in large flakes that glistened bright in the air before melting on the windshield. Jim gathered up the box that held Blair's gift and trudged through several inches of snow to the loft. 

He could hear the snow bells jing-jing-jingling from the stereo as he gently set the box on the floor beside the door. Inside, he smiled at the warmth Blair had created, and not just because he'd started a fire. He'd decorated their home with pine boughs, had lit unscented candles, and had a roast with potatoes and baby carrots simmering in the crock pot. 

This was the first year that Jim had both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off, and he was spending both with Blair. Tonight they'd have dinner and open their gifts to each other, and then tomorrow they were going to go to his father's house, and then over to Simon's. 

Blair came running down the stairs, singing to himself, and smiled when he saw Jim hanging up his jacket. 

"Hey." 

"Hey, yourself," Jim said, smiling back. 

"I'm glad you're home, the snow was starting to come down pretty hard." 

"Yeah, it's building up. We might be stuck here tomorrow." 

"What a shame," Blair said, adding an extra wiggle to his hips as he walked towards Jim. 

Jim ran his eyes over Blair. "The place looks great. Nice and...homey." 

Blair blushed at that, then slid across the remaining patch of floor on stocking feet and into Jim's arms. 

Jim wrapped Blair up and held him tight. He buried his face in Blair's neck, breathing in deeply and taking an exaggerated sniff. "Smells good, too." He pushed his nose through Blair's hair and touched his neck. 

"Cold!" Blair laughed and pulled back just far enough so they could kiss. 

"Mmm, tastes good, too." 

"We've got a nice soft bed in front of the fireplace," Blair said, indicating the blankets he'd piled on top of the air mattress. 

"What about dinner?" 

"Dinner can wait," Blair said, undoing one of Jim's buttons and sliding his hand inside, one layer closer to the warm skin beneath. He tugged Jim towards the living room. 

A whimper brought Jim to a halt. "Did you hear that?" 

Blair rolled his eyes. 

"No, seriously, outside the door." 

He led Blair to the door and pulled it open. 

When Blair caught sight of the tiny German Shepard mix with a red bow around her neck, he fell to his knees and picked her up out of the box. 

"Oh, Jim, she's beautiful," he said, laughing as the puppy nearly wriggled out of his arms and enthusiastically licked his face. "Who's she for?" 

Jim knelt beside Blair, brushed his hair back. "You." 

"Me?" Blair's eyes shone. "I've always wanted...." 

"I know." 

Jim picked the box up and drew Blair and the puppy inside. They both watched the puppy explore its new home and laughed when it explored Blair some more. 

"What're you going to name her, Chief?" 

"Holly," Blair said. 

* * *

End 

Holly by Spikedluv: spikedluv@usadatanet.net  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
